Brothers Of Time
by Relena Duo
Summary: What if the Doctor and the Master were more than just friends of a past time? What if they actually were brothers? And what if the Master came back? Not Related to my Other Stories!
1. Findings

**THIS STORY IS IN NO WAY WHATSOEVER RELATED TO MY OTHER STORIES**

**Yea, I know you are all waiting for it but this plot bunny has been bugging me for ages and I just felt the need to write it.**

**So this is set during those 200 years the Doctor went around the universe before he went to Lake Silencio in Utah.**

**The idea of this story came to my mind when I found out that at the time of the 3rd Doctor and Delgado's Master they were going to make the Master the Doctor's brother, but due to his demise cancelled the idea.**

**Another thing that I feel is necessary to mention is that I am a Great fan of the "half human on my mother's side" theory and I have included it in this story.**

* * *

The Doctor was running around the console as usual, trying to get the date and hour right for his next destination. He still had lots of places to go, people to meet and planets to visit before he went to that lake in Utah.

He sighed as he looked around the empty console room, he longed to see his Ponds walking around and waiting expectantly for the next destination they were heading to, but he couldn't subject them to his dangerous lifestyle, it was too selfish of him.

The TARDIS suddenly gave a wild jolt and he was shaken out of his reverie as he stumbled backwards and almost fell down one of the many sets of stairs.

He quickly regained his balance, ran to the console and began to check all the levers and the screen.

"No, no, no", he said as he pulled levers and pushed several buttons, "Wrong way, Sexy we're going the wrong way!", he tried to reason with his beloved TARDIS.

But the TARDIS just continued with her course as if he hadn't done a thing about it, "We're not heading for Earth, I should be on my way for the 41st Queen of Poloxus thirteen's coronation!", he said grumpily and looked underneath the console, why had he disposed of the mallet he had always kept for occasions like this?

The TARDIS gave another jolt which send him against the railing, "Oh, just have it your way then!", he said grumpily and the TARDIS suddenly came to a halt.

"Is that it?", he asked, a bit unsure.

Silence, only the TARDIS' engine gentle humming was still heard.

"Oh, well, let's see what you have in store for me this time", he said happily, his mood completely changed, as he stood up and walked over to the door.

The bright sun blinded him as he stepped out of the TARDIS, slowly his eyes adapted to the light and he began to look around.

It was London, sometime in the 21st century, his head spun around as he heard various sirens and saw police cars and some army vans go down the street.

'Better go check out what has happened this time', he thought and sprinted down the road.

As he neared the mansion to which all the cars and vans had sped to he began to feel like he had been there before.

"Somebody call UNIT!", he heard one of the army soldiers call from inside the mansion.

The Doctor looked around wildly, the last thing he wanted right now was to deal with UNIT. He quickly spotted a small gate to the backyard and ran for it.

"Sorry Sir, you need to go back, civilians are not allowed here", said a soldier as he came to stand in front of the Doctor.

"Oh, but I'm-", he began to search in his pocket, "I'm from UNIT you see", he held the psychic paper for the soldier to see.

The soldier's eyes widened as he saw the paper, "I'm sorry Sir", he said, stepped aside and gave him a salute.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, gave a halfhearted salute back and walked through the gate.

As he walked through the backyard he began to feel like he truly had been there and not too long ago.

He walked past all the windows in search of what was happening inside the place, "A portal is opening!", he heard as he walked past one of the bigger windows.

He quickly grabbed several of the crates that were nearby, balanced them all one upon another and climbed up to look at what was happening inside.

What he saw there inside made it all clear at once, there was a large broken glass dome at the roof and chattered pieces of glass everywhere, some of them with blood on, there was also blood on the floor and there was a glass radiation container at the other end of the room.

He was at the Naismith mansion, just after he had left with Wilf.

"In here!", yelled one of the soldiers urgently and several familiar faces came into the room that almost made him loose his balance on all the crates.

"What is happening?", asked Martha Jones as she entered and took a look at the destroyed room.

"Just wait for it for a second", said the soldier and pointed at the same place where the Doctor remembered that the portal which Rassilion had come through had been.

Mickey Smith came in along with Captain Jack Harkness, both with expectant faces.

Then it happened, there opened a slight crack and a powerful gust of wind blew out of it.

"A portal is opening!", yelled the soldier over all the wind.

And then, just as suddenly as the crack had opened it closed, or so it looked.

Jack walked forward and began to analyze the place the crack was, "It's still here, although very small, but still here."

"What happened here?", asked Martha.

"According to the last people that managed to escape from this room some guy that called himself the Master opened a portal and some people with weird clothes came walking out of it."

"The Master?!", said Martha surprised.

"So this is where he ended up", said Jack as he nodded.

"But before the portal opened they say there was some guy that fell from the sky and broke the dome and fell right on the floor, but he still was alive and was apparently trying to stop this guy-the Master-some guy with a brown stripe suit", said the soldier as he read through the notes he had written down on a small notebook.

Martha's eyes widened, "He fell through the _roof_?!", she asked gravely.

"Trust him to make a dramatic entrance", said Mickey with a smile as he walked towards Jack.

"This portal wasn't closed properly, it's gonna open again", said Jack gravely.

"Did someone say where did the man with the brown suit go?", asked Martha to the soldier.

"No", he said as he looked through all his notes.

"Look again!", urged Martha.

"He couldn't have gone too far", said Mickey as he looked at the floor with all its blood marks.

"Here", said the soldier and read one of his notes, "One of the policemen said he saw a guy in a brown suit with an old man enter one of the stalls in the backyard, he then heard a weird sound, like pieces of metal grating, but when he entered the stall it was empty."

They all exchanged looks.

"He left", said Martha worriedly.

"He must have thought the portal was properly closed", tried Jack to explain and the Doctor, who was still watching from the window, couldn't help but nod. Had he known what was happening he would have stayed, or had come back as soon as he had regenerated.

"It's gonna open up again", said Jack and ran to Martha's side along with Mickey.

Just as Jack had said the crack opened and wind blew out even more powerfully than the last time. Sparks flew out along with each powerful gust of wind and suddenly something huge, almost the size of a person flew out of the crack in a gust of light and fell a few steps away from the crack face down words.

They all stood wide-eyed watching as the light became dimmer and they saw that it had truly been a person what had fallen out of it. The person lay still, almost as if dead, face down words and an old ragged hoodie covering his head.

Martha took a step forward uncertainly and wondered out loud, "Is-is he alive?"

Jack walked toward the person, stopped a few steps away from him, leaned forward to get a proper look of him and saw blood pooling underneath the guy.

"If he is, he won't stay so for long", he commented seriously.

Martha ran forward and knelt beside the man, now in full medical mode and checked his vitals, "He's still alive, has someone already called the ambulance?", she asked.

The soldier came back running into the room, apparently he had run out at some point before, "We have an ambulance here, the stretcher is on its way", he said hastily.

As if on cue, there came several paramedics running in carrying a stretcher, "We have to turn him over", said one of the paramedics.

Martha helped them run the man over, when they turned him over one of them took off the hoodie from his head and Martha could see clearly who he was.

She gasped.

"Do you know him?", asked one of the paramedics, but she was still too shocked to talk.

Jack and Mickey came forward and also saw him, "The Master!", gasped Jack.

"He isn't human, take him to UNIT's hospital", said Martha.

"What?!", asked Jack, not looking at all happy.

"It's what the Doctor would have wanted", said Martha and the Doctor couldn't help but feel grateful that Martha knew him so well.

Martha stayed knelt where she was as the paramedics picked the Master and carried him away and looked at the pool of blood that had been the Master's.

"This is not good at all", she said, her brows furrowed as Mickey gave her his hand to help her up.

As she stood up she looked at the windows and saw the Doctor standing there, their eyes met and Martha gasped and stood still.

"What is it?", asked Mickey and Martha pointed at the window where the Doctor stood paralyzed.

Jack immediately had his gun out and pointing it at the Doctor, "Stay still!", he commanded.

The Doctor was so flustered he raised both his arms in sign of peace forgetting completely that he was on top of a bunch of barely-balanced crates and promptly fell off and landed rather painfully on his back with a loud, "Oof!"

"Ah", he groaned and heard somebody open the window and jump out of it, landing only a few steps away from him.

"Who are you?!", asked Jack as he pointed at the Doctor with his gun.

"Look, if you could let me stand up I'll explain everything to you", he tried to say as calmly as he could.

Jack stepped cautiously a few steps back to let the Doctor stand up.

"Who are you?", asked Mickey as he stepped into view as the Doctor stood up.

The Doctor shook the dust off from his tweed and straightened his bow-tie, "I'm the Doctor", he said brightly.

They both gaped at him, "Proof it!", demanded Mickey.

"You're Mickey Smith, we met at 2005 and I last saw you when you were being chased by a Sontaran along with Martha and you", he turned to Jack, "We went together to the end of the world while you clinged at the outside of my TARDIS", he said gleefully.

"It's you!", said Mickey, eyes as wide as saucers.

"You regenerated!", said Jack and embraced the Doctor happily

"Yes, I did", said the Doctor brightly.

"You regenerated and immediately came back?", asked Mickey confused as he tried to piece everything together.

"No, no, not at all", said the Doctor as he shook his head, "Went to see the universe, met some wonderful people and other not-so wonderful people, ate fish fingers and custard, which is delicious by the way, but it all depends greatly on the type of custard because one time I-"

"Doctor", interrupted Jack.

"Ah, yes, the Master, sorry, got a bit carried away", he said sheepishly and suddenly looked at his watch, "Ah yes, look at the time, better get going, places to see, people to meet and hospitals to visit and stuff", he said and tried to walk away.

"Where do you think you're goin'", asked Jack as he caught the Doctor by his shoulder.

"I thought I was clear when I told you", said the Doctor as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You don't even know where UNIT's hospital is!", said Mickey.

The Doctor grinned gleefully at Mickey, "Course I do!", he said and tried to walk away again only to be stopped again by Jack.

"Why don't we give you a ride?", proposed Jack with a grin, "I don't see the TARDIS anywhere near so it'll be easier this way-eh?", he grinned.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and pouted like a child, "Fine", he gave in and let them guide him to their car.

"Martha went with them in the ambulance", explained Mickey as they climbed into Jack's car.

"Oh, how-smaller on the inside", said the Doctor as he looked around from the front seat he had gotten, "But nice, I owned a car once", he said happily as he remembered his car.

"Really?", asked Jack as he took a glance at the Doctor for a moment.

"Yeah, named Bessie, now _that_ was a good car!", he said gleefully.

"Yeah?", asked Jack as he stared at the Doctor, from what the Doctor could read from his face he seemed to find it difficult to believe that the Doctor had once owned a car.

"Look at the road Jack, I'd rather get at the hospital in one piece", he said grumpily and Jack only laughed at him.

The rest of the ride was rather uneventful, the Doctor kept trying to convince Jack about the wonders of fish fingers with custard and about how cool his bow-tie was.

Once they arrived at the hospital they set out to find in which room the Master was and were Martha was.

It came out that Martha was currently the Master's doctor and that he was in room 132 on the second floor, which the Doctor thought good, because if the Master would try to escape he wouldn't be able to do it from his window.

When they arrived at his room they found Martha doing some finale check-ups on him. As soon as she saw them she came out and asked the Doctor, "You're the guy at the window, what were you doing there?"

The Doctor smiled brightly and was about to tell her but the Captain won him to it, "He's the Doctor!", he said happily.

Martha's eyes widened, "Doctor?", she asked, almost unsure.

"The one and only!", he said and hugged Martha happily.

"Oh, Doctor!", she said happily and broke free from their hug to take a proper look at him.

"What do you think?", asked the Doctor brightly as he turned around for her to see.

"It's good, you look good", she smiled at him reassuringly and he beamed, "What's with the bow-tie?", she asked with a slight laugh.

"Bow-ties are cool", he said as he straightened his bow-tie.

"Don't tell me you go about like this every day?", asked Jack with a slight wince.

"Oh, no, no", began the Doctor and Jack seemed to relax, "I sometimes also wear a fez", he motioned to his head, "But my last fez got blown up", he said grimly.

Jack just stared at the Doctor and Martha tried to stifle a laugh, "What?", asked the Doctor, genuinely not understanding Jack.

Martha cleared her throat and gained the Doctor's attention, "We need to talk", she changed the subject.

"Oh, yes, the Master, how is he?", asked the Doctor, completely forgetting about Jack's stare.

Martha's face was grim, "He has lost lots of blood", she began, "I'm not sure what hit him, but his abdomen was burned and horribly bruised, blood kept coming out but we managed to stitch him up and-", she paused.

"What?", asked the Doctor seriously.

"Only one of his hearts is beating", she said grimly.

The Doctor took a deep breath, what was he going to do now?

"He can't regenerate with only one heart beating, Martha", he said seriously.

"The only alternative would be giving him a blood transfusion, but we already checked his blood, it's far from being human", she said, her eyes full of sympathy.

The Doctor wondered why she was feeling sympathy for the Master for half a second and then realized, 'She's feeling sympathy for me, because I'm sad about the Master.'

Then an idea hit him.

"Martha!", he exclaimed suddenly, all his sad demeanor disappeared, "Let me see those analyses you made to his blood!", he said excitedly.

"Uhm, yeah, here", she gave him the results which she had placed on a nearby counter.

He read speedily through and exclaimed, "AHA!", and showed the results to Martha as he pointed at some lines on the paper, "The Master has the UZX blood type and I have the UZY blood type", he said excitedly.

Martha stared at him, "They're compatible types!", he explained.

"Wait, you're gonna give him of your blood?!", asked Jack, not looking quite happy.

"Jack", began the Doctor softly, "He is the last one left, he is my responsibility, if you are worried that he'll try to harm Earth again you have to know that he'll have to do it over my dead body", he said looking straight into Jack's eyes.

"And what will happen the day he truly gets over your body?", asked Jack seriously, "He can kill you when you're sleeping or at that moment when you don't pay enough attention to him."

"Trust me", he answered simply.

"This isn't about trust Doctor."

"Do you trust me, Jack?"

Jack breathed deeply and glared slightly at the Doctor, "Yes", he said finally.

"Then don't worry", grinned the Doctor, "Martha", he turned towards her.

"I've already asked for the necessary team and equipment for the blood transfusion, they're about to bring in an extra bed for you", she said.

"Excellent", he said happily and entered the Master's room, "Now, when he wakes up don't tell him that I gave him from my blood, let me do that, he might want to attack or murder someone."

"Especially you", said Mickey as they all entered the room.

"Let me check something before we start", said the Doctor and placed his fingers on the Master's temples.

His fingers had barely touched the Master's temples when he gasped and stepped back quickly.

"What is it?", asked Martha urgently.

The Doctor looked at her, "You remember he always talked about the drumming?", he asked and she nodded, "When we last fought we communicated telepathically for a few seconds and I also heard the drumming", he explained gravely.

"What does that mean?", asked Jack, furrowing his brows.

"It means that it was real, it wasn't his insanity that had created the drumming, someone had planted that drumming into his head", he explained grimly.

"Who would do that?", asked Martha, horrified and somehow the Doctor couldn't bring himself to tell her who. Fortunately the other medics came in with the other bed and various machinery for the blood transfusion.

"The bed is ready", announced one of them.

"Woo, a bed!", said the Doctor gleefully and jumped onto the bed.

"Doctor", pressed Jack, Martha also looked at him pointedly.

The Doctor stayed still for a moment, if he had to describe what Rassilion and the other Time Lords had done to the Master he could only think of the word, 'evil', Rassillion was evil, yes that was the best word to describe them all and their plans as well.

"Evil people, terribly evil people", he said gravely.

Martha let it slide then, but the Doctor could tell this wouldn't be the end of it and moved on with the transfusion.

Doctor stared at the tube as his red-orange blood flowed through it to the Master.

"I hadn't noticed it before", said Martha after a while, "It has an orange tinge to it", she pointed at the blood.

"Of course it has", said the Doctor, his voice higher than normal.

"Have you ever done this before?", asked Martha in a teasing voice.

"Lots, hundreds, thousands of times", he said, his voice still high pitched.

"Sure", she laughed.

"Can I have a jammy dodger?", asked the Doctor, "I do love jammy dodgers, very useful as well, once held a few Daleks off with one", he rambled, "Fish! I once saw flying fish, truly flying fish, wonderful indeed, a shark ate the half of my sonic screwdriver, but it was still wonderful!"

"What is he all rambling about?", asked Jack to Martha as the Doctor continued to ramble, this time about vampire fish in Venice.

"I think he's getting a bit dizzy from the transfusion, but for all we know he's telling the truth", she said as she checked through everything once more.

The Doctor continued to ramble on and on till the transfusion finished, stopped for a while when they moved to another room to recover and then resumed his ramble gleefully.

Martha was standing beside the Master, checking his second heart which was also beating now when he began to wake up. She quickly rushed to the Doctor's room where Mickey was just coming out of it as he had been placed there to look after him for a while.

"I have known him for years, but I have never seen him rant madly on and on like this, he must had hit his head really hard when he was regenerating or something", he said as he rubbed his neck, having been tired out by the Doctor's rant.

"I can hear you!", they both heard the Doctor yell from his room.

"Sorry Doc", said Mickey as he stepped into the room to see the Doctor.

The Doctor waved him off, "I'll forgive if you promise to not call me that again", he said as he jumped out of his bed.

"Whoa", said Jack, "Can he do that already?", he asked concerned.

"Two hearts remember?", said the Doctor as he motioned to his chest, "Replace blood twice as fast", he grinned and turned to Martha, "He's awake, right?"

She nodded, "He will be ready for visits in a while, in the meanwhile you, Mr., will lie down for another moment", she commanded the Doctor.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and pouted as he walked back to his bed and lay down. He looked around and locked his eyes on Jack.

"Have I told you about the time I met a minotaur?", he began.

It wasn't long after when a very irked Martha Jones came back, accusing the Master of multiple bad stuff. The Doctor then asked to be left alone with the Master so he could talk with him without any interruptions.

He stood for a long while in front of the Master's room's door pondering what he was going to tell him. He sighed and sonic'd the door when he entered, he didn't want any kind of interruption.

He went to stand beside the Master's bed and waited for him to wake up.

Almost immediately the Master's eyes fluttered open, his gaze scanned the whole room and finally locked on the Doctor, he narrowed his eyes, the Doctor knew he was trying to recognize the Doctor in his new face.

Finally the Master's face grouched up as he groaned and rolled his eyes, "Should have known that if that woman was here you would be as well."

"Oh, don't be grumpy", said the Doctor with a smile.

"What are you doing here?", asked the Master, obviously wanting to get rid of the Doctor.

"Oh, come on, don't tell me you haven't figured it out yet!", said the Doctor with fake indignancy.

"If you think you are going to imprison me in your TARDIS you-"

"Don't be like that, it's not imprisonment and you know it!", countered the Doctor.

"Are you going to hand her over to me then?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "No."

"Then it's imprisonment!", he said angrily.

"I'm not letting you run free around the universe", deadpanned the Doctor, abandoning his cheery demeanor.

"And I'm not going with you in your TARDIS!", yelled the Master.

"It's either that or let UNIT or Torchwood imprison you in a true prison!", said the Doctor seriously, "Oh, I bet it'll be entertaining to see them fight over who will have the privilege of imprisoning you the longest in their high security prisons!", he said sarcastically and the Master glared at him.

"Fine!", he spat, "But I'll kill you in your sleep", he gave the Doctor his best glare.

"No you won't", grinned the Doctor.

"You-!", the Master tried to jump on the Doctor but stopped as soon as he had sat up right and held his abdomen, his face contorted up with pain, "Arg!", he yelled, more in frustration than in pain.

"You shouldn't do that", said the Doctor as he tried to touch the Master only to receive a hit on his arm as the Master jerked away from him, "You are lucky that Martha got to get your second heart going, it was having trouble beating from all the blood you had lost."

"What. Do. You. Even. Care!", yelled the Master.

"Come on, you know I care", said the Doctor softly and the Master rolled his eyes so the Doctor added softly, "Brother."

The Master's head snapped up and glared at the Doctor, "HALF-brother, remember that", he said menacingly.

"Well, I'd say we are something more now", smiled the Doctor.

"What do you mean?", asked the Master menacingly.

"Remember I told you, you had lost a lot of blood, well who do you think gave you enough blood so your second heart could start beating again?", asked the Doctor with a slight smile.

The Master's eyes widened, the Doctor could see a wide range of emotions go through those eyes and none of them was gratitude.

Therefore he shouldn't have been surprised and be more prepared when the Master jumped on him, ignoring his aching abdomen and began strangle him as they both fell on the floor, but he was and hadn't been prepared even one bit.

He tried to pry the Master's hands from his neck, but they were clinging firmly. The Doctor kept trying desperately and his respiratory bypass system kicked in eventually, it helped a lot but the Doctor knew that even that had a limit.

The Doctor wondered absent mindedly if he should have used another way to tell the Master, or if he should have told him at all.

The Doctor heard what sounded like a door being forced open and then saw Jack and Mickey come into is view. They then proceeded to pry the Master's hands from his neck with some difficulty.

The Doctor sat up straight and gasped and wheezed as he tried to get his air back.

"LET ME KILL HIM, LET ME KILL HIM!", yelled the Master furiously.

"Doctor, are you all right?!", fretted Martha as she came and knelt beside him.

"LET ME KILL HIM!", the Master kept yelling as Jack and Mickey restrained him to his bed.

"Respiratory bypass system", he patted his chest, "Good as rain", he grinned and glanced to where they had restrained the Master to his bed as he kept twisting, kicking and glaring daggers at the Doctor.

"Look at him!", said the Doctor happily, "He seems ready to go, I'll go fetch the TARDIS then", he began walking towards the door.

"Doctor!", said Martha in a serious tone and Jack and Mickey came to stand at her side.

"Let us go talk somewhere else", said Jack and guided them back to where the Doctor's room had been.

"What on Earth happened?", asked Mickey when they arrived.

"I-uh-told him about the blood I gave him and-uh- he didn't take too well", said the Doctor a bit sheepishly.

Martha just stared at him, "He did that because of the transfusion?", she gaped.

"This is exactly what I was talking about, Doctor", began Jack seriously, "He isn't going to stop till he manages to kill you!"

"This time I wasn't prepared next time I'll be prepared", he waved it off as best as he could.

"Doctor, he'll just wait for a moment you aren't paying attention, who knows what he'll do to you and the TARDIS, he would probably cannibalize her again!"

"I'm not going to leave him for UNIT or Torchwood to imprison if that is where you are going", said the Doctor seriously, "He is my responsibility, I'll watch over him from now on."

He had to watch over him, he had to try to do something about the Master's drumming, he couldn't leave a mad Master in a TARDIS to the universe when he went to Utah, maybe he could just leave the Master at some planet far away from his TARDIS. The Doctor knew almost immediately that he would never be able to do that to the Master.

"I'll go prepare the TARDIS", he excused himself from the others.

He stopped at the door and turned to Jack, "The TARDIS is a bit far away and-"

"Yeah, I'll take you", said Jack, he still didn't look too happy, but he seemed to have accepted that there was no way of talking him out of this.

On their ride to the TARDIS Jack didn't try to talk the Doctor out of any of his plans, which he was rather grateful for. Once they arrived the Doctor promised to materialize in about half an hour at the hospital and set about to prepare his TARDIS. He set away and hid anything that could become a potentially dangerous weapon and asked the TARDIS to insert a lock into the door of his room for which only he would have a key for.

Just as he had promised, the Doctor arrived at the hospital half an hour after Jack had dropped him off in front of the TARDIS.

"I'm back!", said the Doctor happily as he stepped out of the TARDIS into what had been his room and greeted Martha and the others.

"Just on time", said Jack as he looked at his watch.

"You changed it", said Martha as she looked into the TARDIS from the open door.

"Come look!", said the Doctor gleefully, grabbed her hand and dragged her inside.

"Isn't it too many stairs?", said Jack, but the Doctor was being too busy showing Martha the new TARDIS interiors, "And these are the new mustard and ketchup buttons and that over there is the blue boringer", he made a face as he mentioned the last button.

"It's beautiful", she said finally with a smile.

The Doctor beamed at her, "Is he ready?", he changed the subject.

Martha nodded, "Doctor, please promise me that you'll be careful", she looked at him, her eyes pleading that he would listen to her.

"I will, I promise you Martha Jones", he said earnestly and smiled at her.

Martha returned his smiled.

"Come along Jones!", he said happily and went to the Master's room.

The Master was still restrained to his bed and looked quite unhappy about it, but fortunately he didn't try to jump on the Doctor when he entered his room.

"We had to change his bandage after he jumped on you since his wound reopened", said Martha as the Doctor cuffed himself to the Master.

"Since when do you carry cuffs with you?", asked Jack.

"I-uh-well-I-uh-", the Doctor stuttered as he turned a shade of red, "A friend forgot it on the TARDIS", he said finally and moved on to lose the Master from his restraints.

The Master stayed quiet the whole time as the Doctor freed him, took him to the TARDIS and didn't even look his way as they stood in front of the TARDIS and the Doctor said goodbye to his friends.

"I really would like to stay longer, but I want to leave before UNIT comes running through those doors and try to stop me."

"Doctor, remember what I told you", said Martha and he nodded.

"Take care Doctor", said Mickey as he shook the Doctor's free hand.

"Try coming to visit soon, Doc", said Jack and gave the Doctor a salute, the Doctor rolled his eyes and gave it back halfheartedly and smiled, went back inside the TARDIS.

He sighed as he closed the TARDIS' doors and ducked quickly as the Master tried to hit him in the face.

"You. Are. So. Dead.", said the Master, every word dripping with venom.

The Doctor lunged for the console, forgetting that he was cuffed to the Master and dragged him along, making him stumble on the stairs. The Master took the opportunity and made the Doctor also fall down the stairs.

The Doctor stood up as soon as he could and ran for the console, this time getting farther than the stairs, still dragging the Master behind him, who began to press multiple buttons that in turn began to make various different noises.

Outside the TARDIS the others still stood hearing all the various noises come from the inside.

"Are you okay Doctor?!", yelled Martha over all the noise.

They then heard the sound of somebody falling followed by, "Who in his sane mind has a mustard dispenser in his TARDIS console?!"

A few moments later the TARDIS began dematerialize and the Master and Doctor were gone.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Please Review!**

**And if you really like it I have more than enough material to continue with this. **

**Oh! And please remember to check my profile, there's a voting goin' on there!**


	2. Days on the TARDIS

**Hello There!**

**Thank you so much for the positive reviews I got from the first chapter of this story!**

**Thanks to that I am now here to fulfill my promise of writing more.**

**This story is going to be about my take on what the Doctor did all those 200 years he spend around the universe before he went to Utah. This story would also then explain why we never see the Master in the actual series.**

**Ok, now about this chapter. As you can see this chapter is about the Master in the TARDIS, this chapter contains 4 different stories of how I think it would go with the two of them locked inside the TARDS for too long.**

**The fourth story will finally bring back the issues the Master has with receiving the Doctor's blood in the previous chapter, it is to be _Noted_ that he so hates this fact that he goes as far as to say completely unlogic things just to upset the Doctor.**

**All this said, go and enjoy!**

* * *

The next few days and weeks after the Doctor had taken the Master in had been of the most difficult the Doctor had ever had.

The Master kept doing everything he could to make the Doctor's life miserable.

As soon as the Master's abdomen's pain became bearable he began to walk around the TARDIS to wreck mayhem as much as he could. So far he had set fire to a section of the wardrobe, one of the old consoles, some of the Earth books of the Library and the kitchen several times. Not only had he been playing with fire lately, but also had broken several of the artifacts, the ones he had not stolen, since he had stolen almost any useful stray artifact that he could lay his hands on.

After all the mayhem he had created and still remembering the time he had cannibalized her, the TARDIS hated the Master and she showed it openly. The Master's room kept disappearing and she changed all the hallways every time he walked by them, with the consequence that the Doctor had to go almost every day to search for a lost Master in the corridors of the TARDIS.

And today was one of those many days.

"Master!", yelled the Doctor as he walked down another corridor.

He sighed deeply as he walked and looked at the ceiling of the TARDIS, "You know that this is bringing as much trouble to me as for him?", he asked his ship.

The TARDIS only gave a groan in response.

"I know, I know you hate him, but do I also have to be punished for it?"

No response.

"Fine then", he made a face and took another turn to another corridor.

"Master!", he yelled again.

The Doctor was tired of walked through the TARDIS by the time he found the Master hours later in a room he hadn't seen since he was in his fourth regeneration - his scarf collection room.

"Why isn't this connected to the wardrobe room?", asked the Doctor as he ran around the vast room and put on all his various old scarfs.

"Oh, look at this beauty!", he exclaimed as he held up a multicolored scarf that changed in color when held in the light of the room.

"I always knew you were mad, but I never thought you were this insane", said the Master as he stood by the door of the room, "Are we going already?", he asked, clearly not wanting to remain there.

"Enjoy the view Master!", said the Doctor gleefully as he ran through the room and looked at all his scarfs.

"If we don't leave now I'll burn this room as well!", yelled the Master.

"No you wouldn't", said the Doctor in a sing-song voice.

"Don't test my patience", growled the Master.

After a moment the Doctor came back wearing at least twenty scarfs, one over the other.

"This way", he pointed and guided the Master back to where his room had last time been.

* * *

The Doctor glared at the Master as he kept playing with a lighter he had gotten somewhere.

"You burned my bed", said the Doctor angrily.

"I don't see what's the problem, you weren't sleeping in it at the time or anything", he said with a gleeful tone to his voice.

"I put my trust in you and didn't lock my room and what do I get in turn? A burned bed!", the Doctor fumed.

"I didn't ask for your trust", said the Master, still with a gleeful tone to his voice.

"What do you want from me?! To treat you like a child, lock all the rooms, hide all the lighters and matches, not let you near the kitchen, forbid you to run while holding scissors?!"

The Master glared at him, "You do that", he said in a menacing voice and the Doctor knew what he was trying to say with that glare, he was challenging him.

The Doctor glared back at him.

That night the Doctor spend it in the Library watching the Master as closely as he could, even though the Master was only reading one of his old Gallifreyan books he kept watching him.

"If you keep watching me I'll burn the entire library!", he threatened.

"Since when did you turn into a pyromaniac?", asked the Doctor curiously.

"I'm not a pyromaniac, you are the one that has forced me to resort to primitive means of accomplishing my goals!", countered the Master angrily.

"Your goals include burning my bed and starting a fire in the kitchen as often as possible?", teased the Doctor, who knew that more than one of the fires at the kitchen had actually been accident and not intentional.

The Master glared at the Doctor and went back to reading his book.

The Doctor sighed as he rolled his eyes, then, suddenly his eyes brightened up, he stood up and walked out of the library.

After about half an hour he came back with a smile on his face, sat down on his seat and began reading a book. Some hours later the Master finally stood up and went to his room, the Doctor followed after him silently and stood just a few meters away from his room's door and waited.

Suddenly he heard a loud crash followed by loud exclamation from the Master, "DOCTOR!"

The Doctor giggled as he ran away to his room, as soon as he arrived he closed the door thoroughly to prevent anyone from barging in suddenly.

Almost as soon as he had done so the Master came and began to knock furiously on his door, "Doctor, open the door Doctor!", he yelled angrily as he tried to force open the door.

The Doctor smirked and went to lay on a make shift bed he had made for himself where his old bed had been, ignoring completely the Master as he yelled and tried to break open his door.

The Master would get tired eventually and go away knew the Doctor as he took a book and began to read it.

* * *

The Doctor was sitting in his console room after checking that the TARDIS was still in the Time Vortex, ever since they had left the UNIT hospital, who knew how many weeks ago, they had been in the Vortex non-stop.

The Master came into the console room, "I need you to open one of the rooms", he stated flatly, looking rather irritated.

"Oh, no, I've learned from my errors", the Doctor shook his head, "Besides, what would you want from my room?"

"Not your room you dimwit, the library", said the Master irritably.

"The Library?", he furrowed his brows, "The TARDIS must have locked it."

"Your stupid machine keeps locking me out, fix her", said the Master with a snarl.

"Oi!", said the Doctor unhappily.

"It's not my fault that **it** be such a stupid machine", said the Master, putting emphasis on 'it'.

"You, better than anybody else knows that she isn't an 'it'!", yelled the Doctor, defending the TARDIS.

"I call IT, whatever I please!", yelled the Master and the TARDIS gave a wild jolt that made the Master stumble and fall over at the console and press some of the buttons.

"You stupid machine!", yelled the Master and out of anger hit the console, activating various buttons.

The TARDIS gave a wild jolt which send the Doctor falling from his chair and made the Master fall on the floor.

"What did you press?, asked the Doctor seriously as he stood up.

"I didn't-"

The Master didn't get to finish his sentence as the TARDIS shuddered violently, sending both of them falling to the floor again and then tipped completely sideways.

The Doctor clang at his chair and the Master held as firmly as he could to the railing next to the console.

"Aaah, don't let go!", screamed the Doctor as the TARDIS turned completely upside down.

"What do you think I'm doing?!", screamed the Master back as held on the railing with both arms and legs.

The TARDIS tilted again sidewise and then finally settled back to normality.

The Doctor lay panting on the floor, "What on earth did you press?", he asked in-between pants.

"One of those there", the Master waved at some part of the console.

The Doctor raised his head and squinted at the console, "Not the blue boringer, right?"

"The blue-_what_?", The Master raised his head and stared at the Doctor as if he had just grown a second head.

"You heard me", said the Doctor and laid his head back on the floor.

"Whatever you did, never do it again, kay?", said the Doctor as he recovered his breath.

He heard what sounded like a grunt and took it as a yes, good, one less problem to deal with.

* * *

The Doctor ran down another corridor of the TARDIS, the cloister bell sounding , he could only hope that the Master didn't have anything to do with it.

"Master!", he yelled, "Come on Sexy at least show me what's the problem!", he pleaded, so far he had only spend his morning on another search for a lost Master only to be interrupted by the serious sounds of the TARDIS' cloister bell.

Apparently the TARDIS listened to him since the next turn he took around the corner he found corridor with one room from which he could hear somebody trying to escape.

The Doctor hurried rapidly towards the door which had a small window and saw the Master trying to break open.

"Open the damn door!", screamed the Master from the room.

The Doctor got out his sonic screwdriver and sonic'd the door open, "What room is this?!", he asked as he stepped through.

"Oh", he said as he took a view around, he knew this room all too well, but what he couldn't understand was how the Master had managed to lock himself into this room.

"Wait!", he spun around, expecting to find the Master already near the door and had to stop him, but found him standing just where he had been a moment ago, "How did you end up here?"

The Master looked at him like he was stupid, "Are you stupid or something?", he finally asked, "Your TARDIS has been keep changing the corridors in case you have forgotten!", the Doctor could only be happy that he hadn't called the TARDIS a machine like last time, "What room is this anyway?", he asked, a bit more calmed now.

The Doctor looked up to see what to any outsider might think was a small planet or a sun, raised his hand and pointed at it, "That's the Eye of Harmony."

The Master's eyes widened, "Then how did I get in here?", he asked.

"What?", he asked perplexed, the Doctor had no idea what the Master meant with that.

"You know what I mean!", yelled the Master and it took the Doctor a moment until it finally clicked what the Master meant. The Master was talking about the last time he had opened the Eye of Harmony and had needed a human eye to open it.

"No, no, that's not-"

"IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT!", yelled the Master on top of his lungs interrupting the Doctor.

The Doctor gaped at him, "You can't be serious", he said seriously and if he hadn't been totally unguarded and unexpected of this he might have noticed the slight smile on the Master's face for half a second as he saw his shocked face.

"You think I'm not serious?!", he yelled again, though not as hard this time and stormed out of the room.

The Doctor went after him and heard him scream in the corridor, "It's all you and your human blood's fault!"

"Don't be silly!", he yelled after him and only then noticed that the TARDIS' cloister bell had stopped to sound, "You mean that him near the Eye was your problem?!", he wasn't sure how that was a problem so he settled for the only plausible reason, the TARDIS hated the Master and didn't want him near something as sensitive as the Eye.

When he arrived at the Master's room he opened the door only find him looking at the mirror, inspecting his eyes.

"You are being incredibly stupid now, stop your overly dramatic act already, I know you're faking!", yelled the Doctor and he could see the Master's face contort up angrily.

"I never asked for your half human blood", spat the Master without looking away from the mirror.

"That was weeks ago, there's basically nothing left of it!", the Doctor tried to reason with him.

"Yes-all of it has blended with mine, no going back from this point, cursed forever with human blood", he snarled.

"Oh, for goodness sake!", yelled the Doctor as he threw his arms up, "Enjoy being grumpy alone then!", he yelled, closed the Master's door and walked away.

* * *

**For those who don't understand the Master's behavior in the last story please my notes above.**

**Okay...since I really think this chapter is short and not one of my best works I'll be uploading another one tomorrow - with an actual story.**

**Please Review!**


	3. It's Volcano Day

**So as you can all remember I promised a new chapter for today because of the shortness of the previous one.**

**Also, I want to thank the guest reviewer that corrected me about the Eye of Orion that is actually the Eye of Harmony, if I'm not mistaken my editing should have worked and its now the correct Eye. :)**

* * *

The Doctor bounced as he ran down the corridor of the TARDIS gleefully and stopped in front of the Master's room. He opened silently the door, peered in and found a sleeping Master in his bed.

The Doctor ran in and yelled happily, "Wakey, wakey, morning's here!"

The Master sat straight up, startled by the sudden noise, he looked around confused, finally locked his eyes on the Doctor and scowled, "What do you want?", he snarled.

"Today is a special day", the Doctor proclaimed brightly and added mysteriously, "You know why?"

"I'm no mood for your riddles so get on with it already", he rubbed his eyes.

The Doctor leaned closer and smiled brightly, "Today we're going to visit someone special."

"I don't-", the Master stopped mid-sentence, "Wait, you said visit?", he asked, clearly getting interested.

"Yup", said the Doctor brightly.

"You mean I get to come out of the TARDIS?", he asked and the Doctor nodded.

He practically jumped out of his bed, "Out, I need to change", he said in a commanding voice.

"Brilliant", said the Doctor and ran away to the console room.

"One whole day without the Master, that ought to make you happy, so be good and land us on the right place and time?", pleaded the Doctor to his TARDIS as he stroked the console.

Today had to come out good and if he had any luck after this trip the Master would be free from the drumming forever, but even if he didn't manage to do that he hoped to be able to relieve some of the tension that had been forming between the two the last few weeks.

The Master came into the console room, visibly trying to conceal his excitement about finally leaving the TARDIS interiors, "So, where are we going?", he began, "To some Dalek invasion, a Cyberman attack, a Sontaran space fleet?", he asked.

"No, no and no!", said the Doctor gleefully.

The Master groaned, "Sightseeing then?", he didn't sound too excited about that idea.

"Nope, but what do you have against sightseeing?", he asked as he pressed various buttons on the console.

"Nothing, where are we going then, or you going to have me guessing till we land?", he asked tersely.

The Doctor turned around, his face serious, "We are going to speak with a special friend of mine", he began, "She is a very powerful telepath", the Master's eyes widened in understanding.

"I'm not going", he stated angrily.

"Please let me help you!", tried the Doctor.

"I don't need your help!", yelled the Master furiously.

"Please, I promised you that I would, on board the Valiant, remember?", he tried to persuade the very furious Master.

"I don't want it!", yelled the Master as he paced around, fuming.

"If you look at it this way I'm not going to help you directly, since I will only be taking you to her", the Doctor kept trying and the Master only glared at him so he said softly, "Or are you going to tell me that never, not even once in all your lives you had wanted to get rid of the drums?", the Master stopped briefly to look at him and then continued to pace around, the Doctor smiled briefly, he was on the right path, "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want to get rid of them."

The Master glared at him but his glare faltered, he stood still for a moment, looking at his feet, "So you promise me that this telepath will help me?", he asked.

"I can't promise you that", the Master began to pace again, "But I do have many friends, if she doesn't help then we'll go to somebody else", the Doctor said determinedly.

'Come on, trust me just this once', thought the Doctor as he waited for the Master to stop pacing and answer him, finally he stopped.

"And what when we've run out of all your friends?", asked the Master, looking him straight in the eyes.

"That won't happen", smiled the Doctor, "That much I can promise you."

The Master was quiet for a moment and the Doctor could see how he had some sort of internal battle with himself, "Fine", he finally accepted and the Doctor exclaimed happily.

"Yay!", he ran towards the Master.

"Don't you dare come near me", the Master said in a warning voice the Doctor knew not to ignore so he stopped just where he was.

"Good, wonderful", he said, "You're not gonna regret this", he smiled.

The Master rolled his eyes and the Doctor ran towards a lever and yelled as he pushed it down, setting the TARDIS in motion, "Geronimo!"

"Geronimo, seriously?", asked the Master as he held to the railing as the TARDIS shook.

"What's wrong with Geronimo?", asked the Doctor from the console.

The Master stared at the Doctor for a moment, he looked up and down, as if inspecting him thoroughly, "You bumped your head when you were regenerating, right?", he asked seriously.

"Oi!", the Doctor yelled scowling as the Master snickered silently.

The TARDIS came to a halt and both of them were out of the doors in a second.

They were in a small village, most of the houses were made of wood or scrap pieces of space ships, the roads made of rock and all the people wore tunics.

It looked like a middle age village from earth since there barely was any technology in sight, people used old carts and carriages that were pulled by the planet's native animals. There was no other technology to be seen except from two floating car-like objects that could just have gotten out from the scrap yard if there was anything to judge from their appearance. The sky was cloudy and there could barely be seen any rays from the planet's single sun through the clouds.

The Master looked around the village in such a way that the Doctor wasn't sure whether he loved or hated it.

"The planet is near a warzone, many space ships have gone too near it and ended up falling here", explained the Doctor.

After a moment of silence from the Master the Doctor asked, "What? It doesn't look that bad, you shouldn't judge a place by-"

"Is that the rests of a Dalek ship?", asked the Master suddenly as he pointed at a merchant that was trying to sell said rests.

"I-I-think so?", said the Doctor and they both went to look closer at the merchant's merchandize.

"It truly is", said the Doctor upon closer inspection.

"How did a Dalek ship crash on a planet like this, no warzone is rough enough to do that", remarked the Master as he inspected it further, he looked up and his eye saw something new, "Is that a Sygorax helmet?", he asked and the Doctor looked up.

"No way!", exclaimed the Doctor and ran over with the Master towards it.

Almost an hour later a dark skinned woman with long black hair, yellow eyes and a long dark green tunic came walking into the market. She looked around for a while and finally found the TARDIS parked aside a small market stall.

"Excuse me", she asked the old woman that was sitting in front of the stall, "Have you seen a man with a weird outfit around here lately?", she asked.

"Yes, over there", the old woman pointed to guy that had placed on his head an overly large Sontaran helmet and tried to walk around with it.

The woman sighed, "Thank you", she said to the old woman and walked over to the Doctor, "Doctor?", she asked and he spun around.

He took off the helmet and smiled when he saw who it was, "Healte!", he exclaimed and gave her a hug, "Look at what I just bought!", he showed her the Sontaran helmet.

"How-charming", she said as she looked at the helmet.

"Oh and look at this", he said and got out a small piece of a Dalek ship, "This is neutron calibrator, vital part of any ship, except if it's a ship from Mariton 55, but never mind that, this is a piece of a Dalek ship - Dalek ships rarely crash and the war going on near this planet is nowhere near enough to make a Dalek ship crash", he explained seriously.

She smiled at him, "Doctor, this planet is known for gathering scrap from just about the whole universe, don't jump to conclusions like that", she explained to him.

"Oh-yes, yes, won't happen again", he smiled sheepishly at her.

"And your friend?", she asked.

"Oh-he's-here-somewhere", he spun around and around searching for the Master, he stepped in into one of the nearby shops and took a quick glance. Not finding the Master anywhere he began to get rather worried, "Oh dear", he finally said.

"Look at what I found!", he suddenly heard and spun around and saw the Master holding a Cyberman head, looking absolutely delighted about it.

"Oh that's wonderful", said the Doctor, relieved that the Master hadn't run away, "This is Healte, the friend I mentioned", he motioned at said woman.

The Master's shoulder's stiffened as he looked the woman in the eyes.

"Here, let me take that", said the Doctor as he took the head and the helmet and went to place them in the TARDIS rapidly.

"Ready?", asked the woman when the Doctor came back running.

"Absolutely!", he said happily and she began to lead the way to her house through all the people at the market.

"My house isn't far", she told them as they got into a street that eventually lead into narrow alley for some neighborhood full of small houses, most of them build out of scrap pieces from multiple space ships. After a while they finally stopped in front of a very peculiar looking house.

"It's this one", she said and showed them in, "It's made from a Racnos space ship", she said as she motioned at all the spider-web-like patterns of the house, "My father was the one who found it and installed it, we all thought that it looked gorgeous and that it was empty, didn't we Doctor?", the woman smiled and walked further into the house.

The house was scarcely decorated and had very few furniture, there were some toys scattered around the floor and something that smelled like chicken and was most probably dinner had could be smelled everywhere.

The Master had settled to merely stare at the house for now, but the Doctor could see that he was about to comment about something.

The Doctor gave the Master a look to prevent him from commenting at which the Master only rolled his eyes.

"Please sit here", said the woman as she came back with a chair and placed it down for the Master to sit upon. The Master looked around, as if unsure, took a deep breath and sat down in front of the woman.

Healte looked at the Doctor and stared at him.

"What?", he asked eventually.

"Privacy, Doctor", she smiled at him.

"Oh, yes, um, I'll be outside", he said and went outside, leaving the Master alone with the woman.

The Doctor came outside and began to wriggle his hands as he began to pace around nervously.

He walked in circles outside the little house, hoping with both his hearts that everything went well.

"Mother, mother!", he spun around and saw a little girl that looked just like Healte run towards him.

"I need to talk to mother!", said the little girl urgently.

"She has been for ages in there with my friend", said the Doctor exasperatedly and glanced at his watch only found that six minutes have gone by since he went to stand outside, "Six minutes-ages!"

The little girl kept looking anxious, "Mother!", she yelled, "Mother the volcano is erupting!"

"What?!", yelled the Doctor and began to look around, but couldn't see a thing due to all the houses , "Where?!", he asked the girl urgently.

"Over there!", she said as she pointed at a point in the sky where the smoke was rising, "All the ashes are falling towards the other side of the mountain, just where aunt Heratle lives!", she exclaimed urgently.

"What, why is she still living near an active volcano?!", the Doctor asked exasperated, this was like Pompeii all over again.

Healte came out of her house and asked the little girl urgently, "Is it true?!", the little girl nodded urgently and she turned to the Doctor, "I'm sorry Doctor, but my sister's live is in grave danger."

"What?", asked Master as he came out of the house and for the Doctor he looked pretty shaken.

"Its volcano day", said the Doctor grimly.

"I have to go for my sister, I promise that when she's safe we'll finish", she said and ran away with her daughter.

He stood still as he watched wordlessly how Healte and her daughter ran away and out of their sight.

The Doctor glanced at the Master, "Wanna go see?", he asked excitedly.

The Master shrugged, "Why not", and they set off running after Healte.

* * *

They were already half way up to the other side of the mountain, road coated with ashes they had to climb out of the bus they had used to come to the mountain miles ago and where now walking hastily up the road.

"Remind me again what kind of stupid person stays to live on an active volcano", grumbled the Master.

"Oi!", exclaimed the Doctor, "He didn't mean what he said Healte", the Doctor tried to cover up for the Master.

"Yes I did"

The Doctor gave him a weak glare and made a cut throat motion with his hand.

"Don't worry Doctor, I myself have called her stupid", she smiled at him.

The Master gave a 'told you' look to the Doctor.

"My sister and I were born on this mountain, years later my father found the space ship pieces and build us a proper house, my sister always loved this mountain so she came back here as soon she could and promised she would never leave it-and she intends to keep her promise."

"Wonderful, a madwoman", said the Master as he rolled his eyes.

The Doctor was about to say something to the Master when the earth trembled and they all almost lost their balance.

"We better run", she said seriously and began to run up the mountain road.

They hadn't gone far when a chasm tore open before them, Healte took a deep breath and jumped over it, "Come on!", she exclaimed and motioned them to also jump over.

"Geronimo!", yelled the Doctor as he lept over, the Master hesitated for a moment and then jumped over.

"And my daughter wanted to come with us", she gave a laugh and walked on.

"We are going to kill ourselves", said the Master as he looked down the road where more chasms were opening.

"What, wanna go back?", asked the Doctor as he came to stand by him, "Healte says that near her sister's house there's another road", he said and began to walk on. The Master stood looking at the volcano and all the ashes fall, he shook his head and went after the Doctor.

As the Doctor looked back and saw the Master still far back he took his opportunity to talk with Healte, "Can you help him?", he asked her quietly.

Her face became grim, "I have never seen anything like this", she said almost sadly.

"Yes, neither have I."

"I heard the drums", she said seriously without looking away from the road.

"But can you help him, can you take them away?"

She glanced at him, "I can, but it won't be easy", she answered.

The Doctor smiled, there still was hope.

"I know it isn't my place to ask, but –", she trailed off.

"How did he get, right?", he finished for her and she nodded.

"Terribly evil people exist in the universe Healte, terrible people", he said grimly and quickened his pace.

The earth kept trembling as they all ran up the mountain road, chasms began opening up everywhere and rocks of various sizes rolled down the mountain.

"This way!", yelled the Doctor as they eluded another chasm opening up beneath them and ran up the road.

"Halt!", yelled Healte as some rocks rolled down the mountain in front of them.

Fortunately enough for them the rocks kept rolling down and didn't get stuck on the road so they kept going on.

Things were looking and bad and the Doctor knew that if they didn't quickly get to Healte's sister house it might be too late to save her life.

Not long after they got to see Healte's sister's house from afar, dangerously near the sides of the mountain, small rocks already were falling near her house.

With several small chasms opening up on the road, they had to jump several times before they got near the house.

"Just like hopscotch!", said the Doctor gleefully to the Master as Healte went for her sister.

The Master gave the Doctor such a glare that made him make a mental note to double check that his door was locked when he went to sleep that night.

"What is taking that woman so much time?", asked the Master after a while as they stood waiting for her to come back.

"I think I better go check", said the Doctor and went into the little wooden house. He found Healte tagging madly at another woman that looked a lot like her, the main exception being that the other woman had a red tunic.

"Please listen me, we have to leave!", pleaded Healte urgently as she tried to drag her away with her clothes.

"I'm staying!", yelled the woman as she clang desperately on a table, "Nobody is going to make me leave, nothing that you say is going to make my mind change!"

Healte gave the Doctor a pleading look, so he did the only thing he could think of-he swiped her off her feet and carried her out in bridal style as she screamed madly at him to let her go while she tried to hit him with her hands.

The Master stared at him as he came out with the screaming woman, "Don't tell me you've got another yourself another wife?", he asked sarcastically and snickered when he saw the Doctor blush and stutter.

"I-I-no-I-Healte, hurry up!", he said urgently.

"I'm gathering her things, I'm on my way!", came a yell from inside the house.

"Good", said the Doctor as the woman kept screaming.

"Shut up!", yelled the Master and surprisingly enough, she stopped.

"Who're you?", she asked.

"A-a-friend of mine", said the Doctor a bit unsure.

"Am not", said the Master dryly.

"Acquaintance?", said the Doctor unsurely.

The Master rolled his eyes and was about to answer him when the earth trembled violently and the Doctor had to set down Healte's sister.

"Healte, hurry up!", yelled the Doctor and then saw a slide of rocks roll down the mountain, he dashed for the little house but barely could walk straight with all the trembling.

A big chasm with steam coming out of it opened up in front of the house, preventing him from getting near the house.

"HEALTE!", he screamed desperately, but it was already too late as all the rocks rolled over and fell on the little house.

The Doctor stood still watching what remained of the house catch fire from the chasm that had opened from which extremely hot fumes came out, barely hearing the telltale sounds of the volcano about to erupt and Healte's sister's desolate screaming.

He would have stayed there if the Master hadn't grabbed him by his jacket and started to yell at him, "Where is the damn road down?!"

The Doctor suddenly remembered the road and began to look around, "What about following her?", he pointed at Healte's sister as she ran down a road like hell itself was after her, but then again with the volcano about to erupt, it probably was.

The Master spun around and as soon as he spotted her, ran after her, the Doctor just behind him.

The road down was much more easier than the road up, before they knew it they had gone already half way through the road.

Due to being on a volcano on some places the ground of the road had become steaming hot, steam rising from the ground itself and all the plants beginning to catch fire, before long the whole mountain would be on fire and the Doctor wanted to be as far as possible by the time that happened.

The first of the many major explosions came from the volcano and both the Master and the Doctor halted, ducked and covered their faces as several fiery pieces of rock of various sizes fell everywhere.

As the rocks diminished they both stood up and tried to run away. Tried because both their shoes had melted to the ground.

"The hell?!", yelled the Master as he pulled and tagged at his legs.

"Great, first acid soil and now steaming volcanic soil!", grumbled the Doctor as he did the same while wondering if the universe had something against his boots.

The Master was quite further away from the Doctor and apparently his shoes hadn't melted too much to the ground as he got them both free after moments of tagging and pulling.

"Great", said the Doctor animatedly, "Come give me a hand", he said as he pulled at his legs.

The Master only stared at him as he began to walk slowly.

"Not literary", amended the Doctor, "Only a bit help."

"Why?", asked the Master blankly.

The Doctor's smile fell, "Why what?"

But before he could wonder any further about the Master's true intentions he almost fell down when his side of the road gave a jolt and sank in about half a meter.

Seeing clear signs that he was going to sink further and sweating from the intense heat that was coming from the ground made him yell at the Master, "Help!"

"Why should I help you?", he said nonchalantly, as if nothing at all had happened.

The Doctor bent down and hissed when he accidently touched the ground with his fingers.

"As I see it Doctor, you are not going anywhere", smiled the Master evilly.

"You're not being serious now are you?", asked the Doctor tiredly, feeling like he was in some steaming pot.

The look on the Master's face told him otherwise.

"You are being serious", said the Doctor finally, "Why?", he asked, "If it's about Healte, she said that she could help you, she gave me hope and if she said she could so would any of my other friends be able to!", the Doctor tried to reason with him.

"Sure", the Master snarled at him.

The Doctor took a deep breath, he didn't like at all how things were looking right now, the Master was being completely serious about just leaving him behind there to die in some horribly painful death, he had to try something, "Koshei I-"

"Don't you dare call me that!", yelled the Master furiously, "You don't have the right", he snarled, turned around and ran away.

The Doctor couldn't do anything as he watched the Master run away, he was trapped and the only way to get out was going to be very painful.

He turned to look at the mountain top, lots of smoke coming out of it. He took another deep breath, 'Well, I better set to work then', he thought and began to untie his shoe laces.

The Doctor came after about an hour walking into the market of the village, most of the people had already run away and the few that were still there were all packing up and leaving in their carriages that were pulled by what looked like the cross between a horse and goat, but in light green.

The Doctor cringed as he stepped on the uneven rocks that made up the road with his bare, burned feet.

After stepping out of his shoes and getting burned by the steaming soil he had to climb back up to the road, burning his hands as well.

"When I get back he's gonna hear me whether he want it or not", grumbled the Doctor as he turned another corner and saw his TARDIS just where he had left her, the Master sitting just in front of her.

"Wouldn't let you in?", asked the Doctor smugly and the Master jumped up, startled.

"You didn't lock her, I never saw you do it."

"Oh, I have my ways", the Doctor waved it off and then turned serious, "We need to talk about why it is bad to abandon your travelling companion when a volcano is about to erupt."

"The volcano is erupting", said the Master seriously as he stared at the volcano behind the Doctor.

"Yes, erupting, just as I said", said the Doctor.

"No, it's erupting right now!", he said and pointed at the volcano.

The Doctor spun around and saw a mushroom shaped mass of cloud above the mountain. The sound and shockwave from the explosion finally arrived at the market, the shockwave being so powerful it knocked them both down as well as several other people. The loud bang from when the volcano erupted coming with the shockwave made them all cover their ears as best they could.

Ash immediately began to rain on the market as the Doctor and the Master tried to stand up.

"We can continue our talk later", said the Doctor and snapped his fingers making the TARDIS' doors fly open.

"What", said the Master perplexed.

"We can discuss that later", said the Doctor as he ran inside, "Unless you want to stay, that is", he added as he poked his head out.

The Master stood up and ran in after him into the TARDIS and shut the doors quickly, "Get us off this damn planet!", he yelled at the Doctor.

"Moment", called the Doctor as he pushed various buttons and pulled or pushed some levers.

"How did you manage that?", asked the Master.

"And why did you just leave me there?", asked the Doctor as he looked up from the console, "I asked first."

"I knew you would get yourself out of your dilemma, you always do don't you?", he said coyly, "Now answer my question."

The Doctor just stared at him for a while, he checked the screen and saw they were already in the Vortex, "I don't know why I even ask", he pressed another button, "Why don't you like to be called Koshei anymore?"

The Master's face contorted up angrily and the Doctor spoke again, "Because when we were at the Academy everybody called you Koshei", he commented.

"That was then", said the Master, a little bit less angry, albeit still angry.

"Oh, come on you're just trying to be difficult", said the Doctor grumpily and walked away, he suddenly turned round for a moment to speak with him, "And we're going tomorrow to another friend of mine, whether you want to or not!", and continued to walk away.

The Doctor limped down the corridors with his sore feet downheartedly, today had not quite come out as he had planned. The very first person he presented the Master who not only didn't hate him but also gave hope had died in a horrible way. He truly felt bad for what had happened with Healte, he had known her since that day when they discovered that the space ship they used as home was still actually inhabited and would have wished to talk with her sister, but she and her family would have fled the village by the time he managed to walk back.

And to make things worse the Master had tried to steal the TARDIS from him and let him burn his feet and hands and loose a pair of comfy boots.

"Why did we have to land there on volcano day?", he wondered loudly, "Where am I going to take him now anyways?", he continued. He had taken him with Healte with a reason, she was one of the most patient and less judgmental women he knew, she also was a great telepath.

Suddenly he heard a female voice yell his name, "DOCTOR!"

"From all the days she could come she had to choose this one", he said exasperatedly and ran back as fast as he could with his burnt feet, to the console room.

When he came into the console room he found River and the Master engaged in some sort of glaring contest.

"River!", he said happily, "What brings you here?"

* * *

**So I'm finally bringing River in, so expect her to be in the next chapter.**

**Also, since this is my version of how things happened I'll be trying to include stuff like the Cyberman head the Master brought. Just in case you wondered, the Cyberman head is supposed to be Handles - before he became Handles that is. They never explained how he got the Cyberman head so I thought this would be a great explanation.**

**Please Review!**


	4. Abandoned Planet

**Here I am a week late :( Sorry for that folks, but to make up for it this chapter is kinds long-ish so I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

River turned to look at the Doctor, "Hello Sweetie", she purred at him.

"Who is she?", asked the Master, clearly not liking her.

"Oh, so he doesn't know me, that's a first", she said as she opened her diary and checked where they were, "Fancy invading an abandoned planet with me?"

"Yes-wait, what?!", he asked, suddenly taken aback.

"It's all in the name of Archeology", she said fluttering her eyes innocently.

"Wait, you're an Archeologist?!", asked the Master and she nodded, an amused smile playing on her lips, "What are you doing with an Archeologist?", he asked the Doctor.

"I thought you liked history", she cocked an eyebrow at him.

The Master looked insulted, "I'm a-"

"A Time Lord, yes, you point and laugh at Archeologists, yes, I know that rant already", she said it as if she had heard it hundreds of times already. The Doctor could barely keep himself from gaping, those were they exact same words he had used with River the day they had met and now she was quoting the Master, but then again all the Time Lords thought basically the same about Archeologists.

The Master stared at her for a moment, "You told her", he accused the Doctor.

"No, never", said the Doctor, not explaining anything, wanting to see if the Master could discover it on his own.

"Then how", the Master narrowed his eyes at the Doctor.

"You told me", said River, catching on, on what the Doctor was doing.

The Master stood staring at her for a short moment, he looked her from side to side, up and down till his eyes lingered on her Vortex Manipulator and then his eyes lightened up, "You meet out of order, hence the diary and you knowing me", he said with an air of smugness.

"He is good", said River impressed at which he looked even smugger.

"What planet are we talking about River?", asked the Doctor.

"It has been abandoned for more than two hundred years and was previously inhabited by- what the hell happed to your feet?!", she gasped as she saw his feet where blisters were forming, "And your hands?!", now also noticing his slightly burned hands.

"Why don't you ask the Master?", asked the Doctor dryly.

"Don't you tell me he tried to burn your shoes while you were wearing them?", she guessed.

"Now _that_ is a good idea", said the Master with a smile.

"River!", exclaimed the Doctor aghast, "Don't give him ideas, I have enough problems with his ideas alone!"

"Don't be a whiner", said the Master, a slight twinkle in his eyes, clearly he was enjoying himself.

"I'm not-"

"Before you two start I'll take you, Doctor, away to the med bay and we'll treat your feet and hands", interrupted River and dragged the Doctor away to the med bay.

"How long?", she asked the Doctor as he was coating his feet in some purple goo.

"A few weeks, might be almost two months already", he said tiredly.

River winced, "How many times has he set fire to the kitchen?", she asked and tried not to laugh at the face he made.

"Five times", he said mournfully, "Why?"

"I just love to see your face every time I ask", he said trying hard not to laugh.

"It's not funny, he's burned all my jammie dodgers", he said sadly, "Speaking of which, I need to go to some planet that sells jammie dodgers."

River couldn't help but smile this time, "The team that is going to help us on the planet have jammie dodgers."

The Doctor didn't hesitate even one moment and grabbed a bandage to dress his feet, "We're totally going", he said gleefully and then stopped suddenly and his face fell, "Team, what team?", he asked.

"The team that helped me escape from prison, Grey, Bob and Annie", she explained.

"Oh", he said and resumed his happy demeanor as he dressed his feet.

Moments later and after a brief search in his room for new boots he and River went back to an empty console room with no Master.

"Oh, don't worry, he's so desperate to leave the TARDIS he will be back here in a moment", he waved it off.

"I'm not desperate", said the Master angrily as he came into the console room.

"Of course not", said River as she watched the Doctor run around the console, "Sweetie", she said and he stopped.

"Where is this planet and when are we expected?", he asked excitedly.

"Here", she handed him a small piece of paper with the location and date scribbled on it, "And try not to get it wrong this time", she purred at him, making him blush much to the amusement of the Master.

The Doctor ran around the console excitedly as he flew the TARDIS through the Vortex, pressing, pulling and pushing various buttons and levers.

"Since when do you like Archeology?", asked the Master distastefully.

"I don't like Archeology", said the Doctor as he made a face.

"Then why are you so-", he paused as he tried to search for the right word.

"Excited?", said the Doctor happily, "Jammie dodgers, River promised jammie dodgers!", he said excitedly.

The Master stared at him and then at River and kept doing so for the rest of the voyage.

"He's starting to creep me out a bit", whispered the Doctor to River as the TARDIS was about to land.

"I'm used to it", she said dryly as the TARDIS came to a halt.

"Off we go then!", he said happy and ran to the door, eager to get out of the stare of the Master.

"Look at this!", he said happily as he looked around at the old ruins of various types of buildings that were left over in the middle of some jungle.

Leaves covered the stoned soil, roots of giant rainforest trees had broken up the stones on various places and rocks had cracked open by the telltale signs of earthquakes. All the building's roofs had been blown away, pillars of the old fancy buildings were strewn around on the ground and small remains of gold and silver were still embedded in the walls and archways of the buildings, shining as the sun shone brightly above them.

"So, abandoned more than two hundred years ago, previously inhabited by who?", asked the Doctor as River and the Master came out of the TARDIS, "Oh, and River, close the TARDIS."

River closed the door and began on her explication, "Previously inhabited by a people that called themselves the Klatons, it is believed that they abandoned the place due to an invasion of savage animals."

"But you think that-", the Doctor paused, leaving it open for her to elaborate.

"That it was never abandoned", she said, "That the people only went into hiding beneath the city and that they are still there."

"Sounds good enough for me", said the Doctor with a grin.

They all turned around to look when they all heard the sounds of a machine. A giant truck came riding through the forest and stopped right before the city.

A young blonde woman jumped out the rider's cabin, "Hi there River, the men are in the trailer", she said as she went over to open it.

"Hi Annie, how was the ride here?", replied River.

"Oh, I've had worse", she waved it off, "Is that the Doctor you've been speaking so much about?", she motioned at the Master who scowled in response.

"No, this one over here is him", she motioned at the Doctor.

"Oh", she said as she furrowed her brows, "What's with the bow-tie?", she asked.

"Bow-ties are cool", defended the Doctor as he straightened said object.

Two men, one with black hair and one with brown hair came out of the trailer, "Hi there Miss Song", said the first one.

"Hi Bob", she said as the second man came out of the trailer, "Hi Grey", she greeted and he nodded, "I want to introduce to you the Doctor and his-", she paused, unsure look on her face.

"Acquaintance?", asked the Doctor to the Master who only rolled his eyes, "Acquaintance then", he smiled brightly at them.

"-the Master, who are going to give us a hand in this expedition", finished River where she had stopped.

They all set to work then, River's team got out all their equipment from the trailer as she began to walk through all the various old buildings, checking at some places for hidden pathways while the Doctor raided the trailer's kitchen and got himself all the jammie dodgers he could get his hands on and the Master basically just sat sulking on one of the fallen pillars at the center of the city while tapping a beat of four on it.

"Stop sulking", said the Doctor as he came out of the trailer with his arms full of packages of jammie dodgers.

"I'm not sulking!", he yelled.

"Then stop brooding", said the Doctor as he opened the TARDIS doors and dumbed all the jammie dodgers in the console room.

"I'm not brooding!", yelled the Master, not even once faltering in his tapping.

"Then what are you doing?", asked the Doctor as he came out of the TARDIS with two rolled up tents.

"I'm bored", said the Master annoyed as he continued to tap the pillar.

"Then set up your tent", said the Doctor as he threw him a sack containing the tent.

"I'm not setting up any tent", said the Master angrily

"You prefer to sleep in the TARDIS?", he asked and the Master scowled, "Come on, it'll be fun, a night under the stars and I've heard that there are two moons here!", he said happily and began to get out all the components from his sack.

"Remind me why are we here again", he said as he eyed the sack containing his tent distastefully.

"For jammie dodgers!", exclaimed the Doctor gleefully as he took out the manual from the sack and threw it aside while he muttered, "Not necessary."

"Fine", grumbled the Master and the Doctor knew that this wasn't going to be the end of it.

Nearly an hour and several discussions about how to set up properly a tent later only the Master had a tent ready for the night while the Doctor's tent was all sprawled down on the ground.

"I don't understand it, it should be all right and in its place", said the Doctor downheartedly.

"I told you while you were setting it up that you were doing it wrong!", said the Master as he went to sit back on the pillar and started anew with his tapping.

"Where did you learn to sit up a tent anyways?", asked the Doctor.

"I read the instructions, you dimwit!", he said angrily as he held up a little booklet, threw it at the Doctor and hit him at the head.

"Ow!", said the Doctor as he held his head with one hand and picked up the booklet with the other, "Why didn't you tell me?", he asked.

"You never read the instructions anyway", he said.

The Doctor opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it then again, "Fine, I'll read them", he grumbled and sat down to read them.

The single sun of the planet had already set by the time the Doctor had finished with his tent, the team had prepared dinner for everyone and River had already marked thirty three possible places where she was planning to drill the next day.

"Doctor you can't keep only eating jammie dodgers", said River as the Doctor filled his mouth with jammie dodgers.

"-Y -ot?", he asked, his mouth still full of jammie dodgers.

River grimaced and turned to the Master, "Please tell me he has been eating something nutritional", she said.

"I'm not his bloody nanny", said the Master angrily and walked away with his food.

River rolled her eyes, leaned over and took the Doctor's packet of jammie dodgers.

"Oi!", yelled the Doctor as she placed a bowl of soup in his hands.

"Eat up, you'll need the energy for tomorrow", she said and walked away before he could argue with her.

Not long after everybody went to sleep, the Doctor stayed long outside as he waited for both moons to be right above them, it was still alright, he didn't need much sleep anyway.

He walked around slowly, careful not to make any noise as he glanced absentmindedly at the Master's tent.

River had come to the TARDIS at the best of the moments, he could already imagine the fight they would have had if she hadn't appeared in the console room. Even though he didn't want to fight he knew that he was going to have to have a talk with the Master sooner or later about abandoning people behind.

He sighed after only thinking of the possible outcomes of that.

Maybe he should just make an extra effort and not get himself trapped or in severely difficult situations in which he might need the help of the Master.

The Doctor awoke the next morning to the sounds of people gathering their things for the day and River testing her drill.

"Morning River", he said as he came out of his test and straightened his bow-tie.

"Morning Sweetie, ready to discover what happed here all those years ago?", she asked as she set down her drill.

His eyes brightened up and was about to say something but River stopped him, "No Doctor, you are not going to use the TARDIS to go check again what actually happened", she said sternly at which his face fell.

"Fine", he grumbled.

"What's all this noise?", asked the Master as he came out of his tent.

"We're starting at point twenty six first, it's the nearest one from here", said River, picked up her drill and walked away.

"Is this place even safe to drill?", he asked with a raised eyebrow as he watched her walk away.

"Of course it is!", the Doctor waved him off, "So, coming?"

"Hell, no", he said and went to the trailer for breakfast.

"Fine!", said the Doctor as he waved his arms around, not wanting to start the day with an argument.

Several hours later and after discarding eight marked points, six of them leading nowhere and the other two leading to old family tombs they took their first break.

"Why are we here again?", asked the Master tiredly as he sat down near where the Doctor was seated on the ground, "And don't give me that nonsense about biscuits again", he added before the Doctor could answer him.

The Doctor grinned as he leaned closer, "Because River is a lot like me."

The Master furrowed his brows, "What do you mean?"

He gave him another wide grin, "She attracts just as much trouble as I do, wherever she's going you can almost certainly bet for excitement."

"You mean for trouble", said the Master tiredly, apparently not appreciating the idea of excitement.

"What's the difference?", grinned the Doctor as he took a bite from his jammie dodger.

The Master rolled his eyes, "Great, as if the universe needed two trouble magnets."

"Why are you complaining, you haven't even done anything", accused the Doctor.

"Nor have I any intensions of doing so", he said lazily and walked away.

"Grumpy as ever, I see", said River as she came to sit beside him.

The Doctor took a deep breath as he watched the Master walk away to the trailer, "I hope you have some security on that trailer", he muttered.

"Oh, believe me, I do", she said with a knowing smile.

"How long have you known him?", he asked.

She furrowed her brows, as if in deep concentration, "Quite some time", she finally said.

'Oh River, as secretive as ever', he thought as he gave her a wistful smile.

"Am I ever going to be able to help him?", he asked seriously in a soft voice as he looked in her eyes, searching for an answer, "Or does he continue on and on for an eternity with the drums?"

"Doctor you know that-"

"I know that I shouldn't be asking you, but please just give some hope for him", he looked pleadingly in her eyes. Through them he could see an inner turmoil being fought, whether to answer him or not, finally she just said, "You have a long road ahead of you, some days you'll heavily regret ever letting him on the TARDIS, some other days, though very few, you'll be happy that you did."

The Doctor made a face, "What does that suppose to mean?", he asked indignantly.

River laughed in response, aggravating him even more.

"Oi!", he finally said loudly.

"Oh, Doctor, you'll see, I can promise you that", she said mirthfully as she leaned closer and kissed his cheek, causing him to blush.

"I – I – wha –", he stuttered.

"Come on, there's still work left to do", she stood and then went back to work for several more hours.

It was already late into the day when they finally found an underground tunnel, which River immediately launched herself into walking through despite it being so late already.

"River these tunnels are centuries old, they could collapse at any moment!", yelled Grey from the tunnel opening as River went deeper and deeper into the tunnel.

"Of course not", said the Doctor as if Grey was being silly and plummeted himself into the tunnel, "Master?", he called out.

"I have no intentions of killing myself in some abandoned tunnel", called the Master back as he stood outside the crumbled rests of a house.

"Spoilsport!", yelled the Doctor back and went on with River.

"River you do realize that they are actually right?", began the Doctor, "Because it would really be easier if we just took the TARDIS and-"

"We are not taking the TARDIS, Doctor", said River as she rolled her eyes out of exasperation.

They came to halt when they arrived at a wall that blocked the way that was covered in foliage and roots from the trees above. They spend a time cleaning it and then discovered it was a hidden door.

"We alone can't move it", said River and ran back to the tunnel opening.

The Doctor got out his sonic and began to analyze every aspect that he could think of from the door.

"I've seen these marks somewhere before", he said in deep thought as he looked at said marks when River came back, her team just behind her.

"Is that so?", she asked and went to examine them with him.

"Yes, but I can't remember", he began to hit his forehead with his fingers, "Think, think!", he said to himself.

"Well, let us start pushing it open then guys", she motion for her team and they began to push, the Doctor abandoned his thoughtful state and went to help them.

With all their united effort they managed to get the door open quite easily and found a room that contained various other tunnels that had to be explored.

"River", began the Doctor as he went to stand close to her, "Why exactly did you call me in for the expedition?", he asked softly, being careful that her team didn't hear him.

"I didn't believe my informant when he told me that the place had been invaded by savage animals", she answered back just as softly.

The Doctor nodded, knowing River's contacts he was going to have to keep an extra eye open and went to study the inscriptions on the wall. As he stared at the inscriptions he found that it was in fact another door, he looked up and saw the Master walking into the room idly, "Come give me a hand here, Master", asked the Doctor and he just stared at him, "Not literary!", but the Master only rolled his eyes and walked away.

"I'll help", said Bob as he and Annie came near and began to help push it open.

"Why am I not sure about this?", asked Grey as they pushed and dust began to fell freely from the ceiling followed by rocks of various sizes, "Guys, I'm really not sure about this", he said urgently and then the room's ceiling began falling in, "Guys!", he yelled and they all stopped and ran to stand in the archway of one of the doors leading to a tunnel.

"You knew this would happen!", accused the Doctor the Master.

"I just happen to have paid attention my engineering classes at the Academy", he said smugly.

"Didn't you go to the same classes at the Academy?", asked River as she poked her head out of the arch and checked out the ceiling of the room to see if it was going to collapse.

"Yeah", said the Doctor softly as he tried not to wince, "I'm getting too old", he also poked his head out.

"It's gonna fall", said Grey mournfully.

Annie rolled her eyes, "No Grey, it's not-"

She got interrupted as the whole room's ceiling gave in with a loud crashing sound and a cloud of dust.

They all coughed and tried to cover their mouths and noses as best as they could with their sleeves.

River sighed when the cloud of dust had mostly dissipated, "Well, only one way out now", she said, hoisted up her backpack and began walking down the tunnel.

"Anything else to say, Annie?", asked Grey as they began walking with River.

"Great, now we're trapped", sulked the Master.

* * *

River had taken up the lead of everybody, her team had been asking for a break for hours and she knew she had to give them one soon. She looked around at the walls as she shone the torch's light on them, her theory was about to be proven true if any of the signs of life that showed these were true.

"Right, we're taking our break now", she said and threw her bag down, "We're only taking a short one, a few hours only."

"Thank goodness", said Bob and plummeted himself on the floor, used his backpack as a pillow and was asleep before he even knew it himself.

"Is he alright?", asked Annie as she looked at him.

"Yeah, he's always like that at prison", said Grey as he did the same as Bob.

The Master's head spun up, he looked like he was about to say something, but then resorted to only staring at them all.

"I'll take the first watch", said River as she sat down and opened her backpack in search for some dinner.

The Doctor, along with the others made themselves as comfortable as they could on the old stone floor and some of them began rummaging through their backpacks in search for some dinner as well.

After a few hours the only ones still awake were the Master and River, the Doctor had fallen asleep after repeatedly claiming that he wasn't sleepy and didn't need sleep.

"So, the Doctor's newest companion, the archeologist, works with prison escapees", he mused with a wry smile.

River gave a chuckle, "I'm not his companion", she said with a slight twinkle in her eyes.

He frowned, "Another one of his friends, then?"

"No", she seemed to be enjoying herself a lot.

The Master gave an exasperated huff, "Then what?"

"Let us just say that I'm his prison escaped archeologist – what should I call it – partner", she grinned widely as she saw his eyebrows shot up.

"And he knows this?", he asked.

"Oh, he does", she purred at him.

He then resorted to sit back and stare at her and her team, as if he could unravel all her secrets by just doing so.

The leftover hours went by in silence, River never waking up anybody for a second watch and the Master sitting idly against one of the walls, once in every while chatting with River.

"Get up everybody", called River as she shone her torch on her watch and decided it was time to get moving on.

"I'm awake!", yelled the Doctor as he suddenly sat up and stood up quickly, limbs flaying around awkwardly.

"Breakfast first!", yelled Bob and began unpacking his backpack, handing out sandwiches for all the team.

"Bob, if we hurry up you'll have breakfast at the camp", River tried to reason with him.

"But we might need the energy later!", he argued.

"Yeah, when we end up running for our lives!", added Grey as he devoured his sandwich.

"Don't be silly Grey", said Annie as she shook her head.

"Well, I'll go ahead to check out everything", said River and went on walking immediately, wanting to get to the end of the tunnel already.

"River!", she heard the Doctor yell behind her as she continued to walk on.

"Yes, Sweetie?", she asked as she went round a corner.

"I'm coming with you", he said when he had caught up with her.

They had walked on for a while when they came upon a room that was almost completely destroyed, piles of rocks laying everywhere, deep cracks on the walls and roots coming through the ceiling from the forest above.

The Doctor was sonicing a pile of rocks when he found a very familiar reading and began to urgently rummage through the pile.

"River", he said, his tone low and serious when he found something.

She shone her torch across a wall and saw it had a great crack in it, "Over here Sweetie", she called back and walked closer to the crack. She shone her light inside the crack and froze, what she saw in there was something she was very familiar with.

"River!", called the Doctor as he came to stand behind her, "I thought I knew the scribbles on the walls from a while ago, I had my theories but I didn't want to scare everybody, but just now I have discovered this place is-"

"An ancient Cyberman base", she finished for him as she didn't take her eyes off what she had just found.

"How do you-"

"Because I've just found one", she stepped back and let him also see the seemingly dead Cyberman that she had found inside the crack.

"It looks dead", he commented as he scanned it with his sonic.

"Is it?", she asked.

He was looking at the results of his sonic when the Cyberman's head lighted up and began to move.

"De-De-De-Del-Delete!", it struggled to speak.

"Run!", yelled the Doctor as he went back into the tunnel with River in search for the others.

"Cyberman!", he began yelling and Bob gasped, "It's an abandoned Cyberman base!", he yelled and began running down the tunnel again only to find the Cyberman walking unevenly towards them.

"Delete, Delete", he repeated.

Grey got out some weird electric gun and tried to shoot the Cyberman but instead almost shot the Doctor's leg.

"Grey!", yelled the Doctor angrily.

"S-sorry!", stutter Grey and the Master took the distraction as an opportunity, grabbed the gun and shot the Cyberman in the head, making it explode.

"Run!", yelled River and jumped over Cyberman now lying on the floor.

"Why are we running now, we have an expert shooter with us now!", yelled Bob as he ran.

"Because that gun only had enough charge for two shots", said Grey as he also ran.

"What?!", yelled the Master angrily and checked the gun only to find it was true, "Damn", he yelled and threw the gun away as he ran with the others.

"Because where one Cyberman is, there's always more!", yelled River as she ran around a corner and into a giant room filled with dormant Cybermen.

She gasped and motioned with hands for everybody to stop and be quiet.

Bob looked as if he was about to faint when he saw all the dormant Cybermen and Grey began searching through his backpack.

"Okay", breathed River trying to keep her nerves calm, "If anyone has another electronic blaster, now is the right time to bring it up."

"Nothing here", said Annie and elbowed Grey who only shook his head slowly.

"Doctor do you-", began River as she turned round and didn't found the Doctor where he had last been, "Doctor?", she asked and then began to look for the Master, "Master?!"

No answer.

"Time Lords", she gritted her teeth, "I'm going to kill them", she fumed.

"Over there", whispered Annie as she pointed at the far end of the room where the Master was running towards, he stopped in front of a huge door made of rock and began to push, "What is he doing?", she wondered.

"He found a door", she breathed out in relieve, "Now where has the Doctor gotten himself to?"

"Can we all just go to the door please?", pleaded Bob who looked ready to faint any moment.

"Here he comes!", said River as she saw the Doctor come running towards them.

"What are you doing?!", yelled the Doctor as he came up running to them, "Their control room is full of bombs set to explode in a few minutes", he grabbed River's hand and dragged her with him towards the door the Master had by now already gotten open.

"What?!", she yelled, "Where did you get them?", she asked as she hurried, her team just behind them.

"They come in handy sometimes, you know, for exploding stores full of Nestene mannequins and abandoned caves full of dormant Cybermen", he explained as they ran through what seemed to be another tunnel which eventually led to the entrance of a cave.

"Light, finally!", yelled Annie as they stepped hurriedly out of the cave.

"Nevermind the light Annie, RUN!", yelled the Doctor as he ran away from the cave as fast as he could.

And then the explosion finally happened. The ground trembled as they all covered their ears and ran before the cave collapsed upon them.

"Is it over?", began Bob, "Please tell me it's over", he pleaded.

"Yes Bob, it's over", said River as she patted his shoulder.

"There, Cybermen invasion prevented", said the Doctor smugly as he straightened his skewed bowtie.

River sighed, "At least we now know what happened here two hundred years ago", she mused.

"Who said we wouldn't be running for our lives?", said Grey as he glared at Annie.

"Shut up Grey!", yelled Annie as she helped Bob go back to the trailer.

"Where's the Master gotten himself to?", she asked the Doctor as she watched her team bicker on their way back to the trailer.

"Probably trying to break in into the TARDIS again", said the Doctor nonchalantly, she glanced at him, wondering what the history was behind that, but waved away her curiousness, she had other questions to ask the Doctor at the moment.

"You knew this would happen", she accused.

"What, no-"

"You brought bombs with you", she deadpanned.

"We-ell", he began nervously, "I knew something _like_ this would happen", he conceded and she raised an eyebrow at him and ended up chuckling at his face.

"Of course Sweetie", she purred at him as she got closer to him.

"You too suspected something like this", he mumbled lamely as she held him by his bowtie.

"You think?", she purred back at him.

"Are you done flirting already?", called the Master from afar, "Or are we staying for the wedding?"

"Wha-"

"Maybe we do", teased River, interrupting the Doctor.

"River!", spluttered the Doctor, flushing a deep crimson.

"By Rassilon, make up your mind already, are we, or are we not leaving?", yelled the Master exasperatedly.

River chuckled at his antics, "Go Sweetie, I have the feeling he's a bit impatient to leave", she said as she let go of his bowtie.

"You'll be okay?", he asked, unsure, causing her to raise one of her eyebrows at him, "Fine, till we meet next Doctor Song", he kissed her hand.

"Oh, it'll be soon Doctor", she purred back at him and from the corner of her eye saw the Master roll his eyes and walk away hastily.

"I better go before he becomes too insufferable", he excused himself and walked back to the TARDIS.

As he got near the TARDIS where they had camped he hastily picked up the tents and snapped his fingers to open the TARDIS' doors.

The Master stomped by the Doctor hastily and went up one of the many stairs of the console room.

The Doctor snapped his fingers, closing the TARDIS' doors, "Fine, do whatever you wish", he said to the space where the Master had been and began setting the TARDIS in motion to get into the Vortex.

"Good, who was next on the list?", he mused and began searching through the TARDIS' archives.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**As always, if you saw any inconsistencies please notify me and please remember to leave a review!**

**Oh, btw, next chapter tip: The Master will finally loose the drums.**


End file.
